1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a switching element used in semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a switching element, a switching element array, a resistive random access memory (ReRAM) device including the switching element, and methods of manufacturing the switching element, the switching element array, and the ReRAM device.
2. Related Art
A cross-point memory array structure has been employed in cell regions of highly integrated memory devices. More specifically, the cross-point memory array structure has been included in memory devices such as ReRAM devices, phase change random access memory (PCRAM) devices, and magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices. The cross-point memory array structure may be a cell structure having a pillar interposed between electrodes that are disposed on different planes and that intersect with each other.
Meanwhile, in the cross-point memory array structure, there may be writing errors or reading errors on cell information due to an undesired sneak current that may be generated between adjacent cells. In order to prevent the write errors or the read errors from occurring due to the undesired sneak current, a selection element may be employed in each memory cell of memory devices. A switching element such as a transistor, a diode, a tunnel barrier device, or an ovonic threshold switch has been suggested as the selection element.